welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Enzo Allegri/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Twin Skeleton's (Hotel In NYC) - Fall Out Boy *Heathens - Twenty One Pilots *Warriors - Imagine Dragons *House of Memories - Panic! At The Disco *Famous Last Words - My Chemical Romance *Sawft is a Sin - CFO$ =Aesthetic= ---- Enzo Allegri/Character Aesthetic Winner The Challenger/The Enthusiast *(b February 14th 2015) Nick Roux as a Tokinese cat Although Italian, Enzo attended his mother's alma mater. He was an excellent student at the French wizarding school, located in the Pyrenees in southern France. Allegri's founded their own mafia at the palance, Emilia, might have been the one to start it. I pazzi means The Crazies but what they stand for is being 'senza volto' (faceless) - un groupe d’étudiants expulsés "assigned » à différentes écoles de magie. Principalement par les Français, le groupe a commencé dans les salles de Beauxbâtons. Presque personne ne le sait, parce que la règle numéro une est... Ne parlez pas fou. ... He was quite the charmer, back at Beauxbâtons, exactly what he saw himself to be even before he could whisper in the perfect French accent, and make the local girls swoon. Enzo reached a point of emotional devastation, and he was messed up in the head for a couple of months in those earlier years. He was masking a lot of pain by being a bigger stronzo, and showing off in dangerous, but idiotically 'cool' ways to impress people. There was not much that could make him feel better with the exception of attention however he needed to get or earn it. The only thing that marginally eased the hurt he continues to feel in a lasting way was to be with his family, with his brother, his sister, and most importantly his womb-mate. After his imaginary twin brother Mercury passed because of something stupid he wanted to do when he was bored he was lost to the world. He never thought anyone was going join him, not Lina, not Saturn, never once did he think Mercury would, he was all talk. His womb-mate tried to do the thing that only she can ever truly do effectively, she pulled on his choke chain. She said the safe word; his family nickname, Piuma, it did not work. And it always works. ::He heard her, he acknowledged her with one of his dumb smirks right before he chose to ignore her. He lied to her about it, being the crap liar he is, she knew. Those stupid choices he made that one day stomped all over his relationship with Lina. For the first time, at least that he can remember, she stopped talking to him. Without her he felt like he had nothing, and he was no one. It broke his heart when Lina stopped talking to him because of his actions, it was like he just kept on losing. He had to keep telling himself vincitori non perdere (Winners don't miss) that whole time just to survive what he was already going through without her. It was agony, misery not having his womb-mate, or anyone truly understand the way he was feeling back then. Piuma, the petty thief, and baby hooligan joined forces with his siblings. Instead of being caught breaking rules as who they are, the Allegri clan, and facing the wrath of their father. They got together with some of their classmates, and friends and they became 'senza volto', they dubbed themselves I pazzi or The Crazies. There were only two rules, and both were the same. Never talk about The Crazies. The name of their little gang became accurate for one of the middle children in the Allegri clan. Enzo suffers from (undiagnosed) "delusional perceptions", he has Schizophrenia, and a Delusional disorder. His imaginary brothers Mercury and Saturn were as REAL to him as Lina, Mac, Gab or his parents. The problem is that he knows they were fiction, that he and Lina made them up for fun. When they "died" he died with them. Which is why his relationship with Lina prior to said event is much stronger than when they were children. ---- 2032-2033 Enzo's Head Boy Appeal ---- EnzoTAllegri1.jpg EnzoTAllegri2.jpg EnzoTAllegri3.jpg EnzoTAllegri4.jpg :Dream Job — Space Camp Counselor :Goals — Go to space (w/Mesalina) :Hobbies — Amateur Astronomy, Playing Stringed Instruments , Gastronomy Pets :Giuseppe (Grass snake) :Meteor (Owl) Wand Cypress Dragon Heartstring :Boggart & Why — Reperfusion injury (reoxygenation) It would make him weak and literally render him defenseless. Enzo can sometimes be reckless for fun (a lot like his mother), if or when his family is in need his carelessness is a tad more calculated, a little more strategic, while still being entirely haphazard. He can go from an adorably foolish baby hooligan to a defiantly brave and relentlessly heroic 'Good Samaritan' of sorts. (He takes after his brother and his father in that way) :Patronus — Praying Mantis (Awareness and Intuition) :Awareness, Creativity, Balance, Intuition :Patronus Memory — Lina (after Mercury|when they left Sicily) :Amortentia & Why — Saffron, Pesto, Tiramisu (anchovies) Family Allegri Family Eric Dane Katie Cassidy Ash Stymest Francesca Michielin Bridget Satterlee :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= All good. They are probably the strongest of family units that exist. They have some internal troubles between members as most families do, but at least in Enzo's mind they are solid. |-|Father= Respect. He respects his father without question. He would very much like to be exactly like him, and follow in his footsteps. But he knows Mac is the stronger of the Allegri sons. |-|Mother= Love. He is a hardcore mamma's boy. His mother is very clearly his favorite parent, as he would do absolutely anything she asked him to do. Even lie to his father. |-|Mac= Admiration. Re bestia (King Beast). Anytime they arrive somewhere at the same time he says: "Bada boom. Realest guys in the room." without fail. |-|Lina= Adoration. He would be a lost cause, dead to the world, or literally dead if it were not for Lina. She is the only person who can control him better than he can. |-|Gab= Jealousy. Hates her, but he would kill for her any day of the week. She got the Allegri Family Ring (heirloom for the youngest child) when it should have been his. ---- :Relationship Status — Single (Polyamorous af) :Orientation — Unknown (Heterosexual · Heteroromantic) :First Kiss — Every girl he has kissed for the first time (Too many to count) :Virginity — Almost lost it at least twice :Physical Attraction — Facial features (Have to be pretty), Waist–hip ratio :Personality Attraction — Complementarity :Love Language — Word of Affirmation, Quality Time :Act Around Crush — Brave :Flirting Skills — Sweet talker :Current Loves — :Platonic Loves — :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — :Kids — Maybe? :Marriage — Possibly? :Jealousy — RP History Enzo Allegri/RPs · Enzo Allegri/Lina+Enzo Past RPs ---- Category:Character Planning